Walter Destine (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Adam Destine (father); Elalyth (mother); Rory, Albert, Maurice Fortuit, Dominic, Thaddeus, William, Newton, Vincent (brothers); Pandora, Samantha, Gracie, Jasmine (Cuckoo/Kay Cera) (sisters) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ravenscroft, England | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" (variable) | Weight = 170 lbs (variable) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = ; Yellow (transformed) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = ; Red (transformed) | UnusualFeatures = Blue skin, pointed ears and pronounced brow when transformed | Citizenship = English | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Novelist, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human/Djinn hybridCategory:Human/Djinn Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = England | Creators = Alan Davis; | First = Marvel Comics Presents #158 | Last = Wolverine Annual Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Walter was the son of the immortal Adam Destine and the djinn Elalyth. Incredibly long-lived like the rest of his family, Walter is at least 200 years old, and has experienced conflict in numerous wars. He was in Shanghai during the Opium War, in the Battle of Balaclava (during the Crimean War), in Delhi during the Sepoy Mutiny, in Passiondale during World War I, and in El Alamein during World War II, during which time he served with military intelligence. In 1944, Walter's station was attacked by the Nazis using a large robotic war machine. The war machine was confronted by the Invaders (Captain America, the Sub-Mariner and the Human Torch, but it rendered them unconscious. Walter then transformed and destroyed the robot before fleeing from Allied soldiers, who happened on the scene and thought he was in league with the Nazis. As part of the family's Relative Stranger Protocol, Walter is known today to outsiders as the son of the Walter Destine who served in World War II. He is the guardian of his much younger siblings Rory and Pandora, who were led to believe for years that he was their uncle. They gave him the codename "Wallop", though he refuses to accept this name. Walter is generally a strict parental figure, and resents the appearance of the other siblings in the children's lives when it suits them, especially Kay, who he feels tries to buy the twins' affections with gifts when her hedonistic lifestyle allows. | Powers = Walter can take on a monstrous appearance when enraged, granting him enhanced durability and strength. | Abilities = | Strength = In his regular form, Walter possesses normal human strength. In his monstrous form, he possesses superhuman strength to an unknown degree. Walter, in a enraged state was able to go toe to toe, blow for blow with Juggernaut for a brief period which would lead to believe he is capable of lifting 100 tons as a minimum. | Weaknesses = The angrier he gets, the more monstrous Walter gets, and the less control he has over his emotions and behavior. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * While Walter can transform into his monstrous form with ease, it takes him a while longer to regain his human appearance, and sometimes some of his body parts remain in their monstrous form for a time. The time needed for Walter to fully revert back to normal depends on how monstrous his appearance becomes. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Destine Family Category:WWI Characters Category:WWII Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Writers